Vehicles often include vents within the reach of a driver or passenger within the vehicle to deliver air to the cabin of the vehicle. Mechanisms within the vents may facilitate directing airflow in a desired direction based on user input. Oftentimes, vertical and horizontal slats are manually maneuvered to achieve the desired airflow direction.